


hoarse from voice and shame

by cyborggirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, frieza is not good, teen Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborggirl/pseuds/cyborggirl
Summary: Frieza has always been good to Vegeta.
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Nappa & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> please heed tags

"Lord Frieza," Vegeta says through clenched teeth, "you requested me."

His own words echoed in his head, anxiety eating away at him.

Somewhere, he hears Frieza hum in approval, but he doesn't dare look up from his kneeling position.

  
"Leave us, Zarbon."

  
There are a few seconds of silence.

"Of course, Lord Frieza," he hears Zarbon say, a hint of reluctance in his tone.

  
Vegeta jumps at the sound of the chamber doors being shut, cold fear shooting through him. He curses himself for showing such weakness, and digs his fingernails into his palms, trying to steady the tremor that won't seem to go away. This shouldn't be another punishment; all of his missions have gone according to plan. Plus, he had always been favored above all others, although sometimes that meant he experienced even more of Frieza's wrath. It also meant he experienced more of Frieza's care and affection. It meant gentle touches on scarred skin, approving gazes, confirmation of his worth. It meant everything to him. He didn't get that anywhere else, and he craved it constantly.

  
Several seconds go by again. The tremor in his hands only seems to get worse.

  
"Get up."

  
Vegeta shoots up immediately, his tail involuntarily thrashing with anxiety as he takes in his surroundings. It's much darker than he remembers it being when he first came in, and it takes a minute for his eyes to adjust completely. When they do, Frieza isn't seated on his throne like he assumed he would be. Vegeta's hair raises immediately and he looks around, scanning the room, before he spots the familiar silhouette standing at the large windows, gazing out into the darkness of space. Vegeta rolls his shoulders back and curls his tail back around his waist to get his composure back. He contemplates saying something, but decides against it.

  
"Come here, Vegeta."

  
Frieza's voice is calm and steady. Vegeta swallows down the pathetic lump in his throat and walks over to where he is standing, stopping when he is right next to the Ice-jin. He glances at his face, and feels some relief when he doesn't recognize any apparent signs of anger or disapproval.  
Frieza tears his gaze from the window to turn to Vegeta. He places his hand on the Saiyan's arm and Vegeta jerks away in surprise at the touch, earning a frown from Frieza.

  
"Calm down. You haven't done anything to upset me."

  
Vegeta lets out a long breath, and straightens himself again, forcing himself to look Frieza in the eye.

  
"Why did you request to see me? Have I not been more than satisfactory with carrying out your missions? Handling my men?" He asks, trying to keep his voice steady, so to not reveal his apprehension. There is even a hint of a challenge in his question, which wasn't his intention. A few seconds of silence goes by, the lizard's red eyes still locked his.

  
Frieza's lips quirk up in a smile. 

"You are correct. Your strength _is_ impressive as always, little one."

  
Vegeta's breath hitches in his throat. All he can do is nod, but the words echo around in his mind, and he stares pleadingly at Frieza. Frieza places his hand back on Vegeta's arm, watching his dark eyes widen in confusion as he slowly slides it up to his shoulder, to his neck, then places it gently on his jawline. Vegeta lets out another breath he didn't know he was holding, then inhales sharply as Frieza's hand is cupping his jaw, his thumb gliding over his lip. He bites down hard on the inside of his cheek and realizes he's trembling like a scared child underneath his touch. Vegeta feels heat deep in his gut—he can't move, he can't speak, he wants to lean into the touch, he wants to push him away, he wants to do anything but keep standing there frozen like a _coward_.

  
Frieza had always been affectionate towards him since the day he took him from his father. He oversaw his training, praised him, disciplined him, would even bathe and dress him as a child. He lived for his affection and approval. But flashes of the pain he had experienced under Frieza was all he could think of, and it sent a cold jolt of terror through his body, mixed in with the desperate need for his touch, for contact, that he never got elsewhere.

  
"You deserve a reward. That's why I asked you here." Frieza's voice was eerily gentle.

His hand tightens slightly on Vegeta's jaw, and he studies his face. He certainly isn't a young child anymore despite the wide-eyed, innocent confusion plastered on his face. Frieza smiles.

Before Vegeta can react Frieza's mouth is on his neck and he gasps, the sensation of his tongue and sharp teeth bearing down on his skin overwhelming him completely and shutting down his brain. He starts feeling hot all over, and he unconsciously leans into Frieza's grip, his body yearning for more despite alarm bells going off in his brain to run.

Frieza loops his tail around Vegeta's still sensitive tail, making the Saiyan whimper, and guides him to the back of the room with little resistance, where there's soft seating. Frieza pushes him down impatiently, tugging off his armor, then quickly gets to ripping the rest of Vegeta's clothing. Vegeta feels him tug at the waistband of his pants and a new surge of panic shoots through him. He growls, grabs Frieza's hand and jerks it away, staring up at him with confused, pleading eyes.

Frieza tuts and quickly overpowers him, pinning his arm down in a bruising grip as Vegeta hisses in pain.

"Don't make this hard for yourself, Vegeta. I'm trying to make you feel good."

Frieza's words bring back flashes of memories from when Vegeta was younger, of Frieza doting on him, running fingers through his hair, planting gentle kisses on his forehead, telling him how good he was, how much potential he had, how strong he was, how he was such a good little soldier.

Vegeta's pants are quickly torn away, but the cold air is quickly replaced by a warm hand wrapped around his cock, and he throws his head back, mind going completely blank. It's too little and too much at the same time, and tears were already gathering at the corners of his eyes, the unfamiliar sensations and emotions overloading his brain.

"Please, god, please, plea-"

"Please what, pet?" Frieza asks softly. He rubs his thumb over the head of Vegeta's cock, slick with precum, and Vegeta arches his back and lets out a sound in between a sob and a moan. 

"I don't know," Vegeta whimpers. It's too much, all too much.

Frieza frowns and hums. "You don't know?"

He takes his hand off of Vegeta's cock, the other still holding down his right arm in a tight grip. Before the Saiyan can react to the loss of contact, Frieza's hand makes it's way lower, and presses two slick fingers against his entrance. Vegeta growls in surprise, his hips jerking instinctively.

Frieza quickly plunges them in, and Vegeta yells out in a mix of pleasure and pain, desperately gasping for air as fingers pump in and out of him at a ruthless pace. God, he's on fire, he'll explode, he'll burn up in Frieza's arms because he was too weak to take it.

"I think you're ready for more, don't you think?"

Vegeta barely acknowledges his words, he just nods blankly, delirious and overwhelmed. He'd let Frieza do anything to him at this point, as long as he feels something, as long as Frieza praises him, makes him feel good, it doesn't matter. The fingers are replaced with something much bigger, pressing against his hole. Frieza throws his legs over his shoulders, and Vegeta weakly reaches up to grasp at him.

Frieza thrusts all the way in, and Vegeta can feel himself scream but doesn't hear it. It's unbearable, but Frieza has his mouth over his, then on his jaw, then on his neck, telling him how good he's doing, and he's in ecstasy. Tears roll down his cheeks as Frieza thrusts faster, and hot pleasure is building building building until it spills over and Vegeta is thrown into his orgasm, overwhelming pleasure like he's never felt before rushing over him. As he comes down, he barely feels Frieza coming inside of him, nor him pulling out suddenly. His whole body feels like it's buzzing, and all he can do is stare at the ceiling in a haze before shame washes over him, and he's sobbing like he's a child again, tears streaming down his face.

"Such a good monkey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon is that Saiyans are kind of hypersexual, especially in young adulthood, which they can be easily manipulated by
> 
> Vegeta still definitely hates Frieza, but has been groomed by him from a very young age.


	2. 2

" _Nappa_."

  
"What?"

  
"You're disgusting, you know that?"

  
Vegeta glares at Nappa as he erupts into loud, hearty laughter, reeling back in his seat and bumping into Raditz, who swats at him and grumbles something with a mouth full of food.   
Vegeta shrinks in the opposite direction as much as he can, growling as he leans back against the wall of their quarters, closing his eyes.

  
"Come on, I'm just messin' with ya, besides-"  
"I do not want to hear about all of your sexual conquests, Nappa, especially the fucking gross details," Vegeta shakily spits out at Nappa, who is still grinning ear-to-ear, lazily leaning back in his chair.

  
"Alright, alright, fine, fuckin' virgin," he replies, shrugging.

  
Vegeta doesn't respond. He feels horrifically claustrophobic.

Raditz swallows a big gulp of food and snorts, shaking his head. 

  
"You're kidding, right?" he sneers, "Everyone knows Frieza's fucking him."

Vegeta's eyes shoot open as soon as the words hit him, cold dread already starting to pool in the pit of his stomach as his entire body stiffens.

  
"Shut the hell up," Nappa snaps, his entire demeanor changing as the other saiyan's words sink in.

  
"What? Zarbon told me himself. The whole brigade is talking about it."

  
"That doesn't mean shit."

  
"I think he can speak for himself. Right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta wonders if they can see how violently his hands are shaking.

  
He wonders if they can see how much of a fucking coward he is.

  
See how ruined he is.

"Frieza has always been good to me."

The words are choked out one by one, his voice faltering, shaky, unconvincing.  
He sees the way Nappa's face falls, all too knowing.

Vegeta bolts to the door, stomach in his throat, ignoring the calls for him to come back.  
He doesn't stop until he finds himself at the doors of Frieza's quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this.
> 
> also, I know this is obnoxious, but if you enjoyed this my cashapp is $mewbunny if you are at all inclined to give even a dollar. :)


End file.
